1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nitride based semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a nitride based semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same capable of being operated forward at a low turn-on voltage and increasing withstand voltage at the time of a reverse operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A schottky diode among semiconductor devices is a device using a schottky contact that is a junction of a metal and a semiconductor. Among schottky diodes, the nitride based semiconductor device using 2-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) as a current moving channel may be configured to include a base substrate such as a sapphire substrate, an epitaxial growth layer disposed on the base substrate, and a schottky electrode and an ohmic electrode disposed on the epitaxial growth layer. Generally, the schottky electrode is used as an anode and the ohmic electrode is used as a cathode.
However, the nitride based semiconductor schottky diode having the above structure has a trade-off relation between satisfying low turn-on voltage and low turn-off current and increasing withstand voltage at the time of a reverse operation. Therefore, it is very difficult to implement a technical of lowering a forward turn-on voltage while increasing the withstand voltage of a general nitride based semiconductor device at the time of the reverse operation.